Long Lost, And Now Found
by Mortichai
Summary: What if Ed and Al never transmuted their mother, so Al was never fused to the suit of armor? What if Al was taken away as a baby? What if Ed had no memory of ever having a brother? What if Al was evil and planning world domination? The answers lie within
1. A New Life

**A/N: Just something that's been rattling in my mind. This is NOT a one-shot. I'm pretty sure this will have multiple chapters. Each dotted line is the starting of a different POV. I won't write their names before going into their prospective, but I make it pretty clear who's talking so it doesn't get too confusing. Except for this first one, but you're not supposed to know who it is:**

He looked down the left hallway, then the right. No sign of anyone. He listened closely, but heard no oncoming foot traffic. He grinned. It was almost like Envy's, though Envy's was less human than his. _Perfect, _he thought. _No one will be here to witness the end of the world._

It was an ordinary day for the Elric. His long hair dangled in a braid. His red jacket shown bright in the sun's rays. He hummed a small tune as he strode down the street toward home. An oncoming car waved him over as it stopped and he crossed the street without hesitation. He didn't want to be late for his own birthday party. He kicked up a small pile of leaves and they swirled into the breeze.

He arrived home to his father and his puppy, Ralph. "Hey, Dad." He had just gotten used to calling his commanding officer 'dad'. Though for a long time Mustang had been a father figure, after Ed's dad left and his mom died, he thought he would never call another person 'dad' again. But he was wrong.

"Hey, Ed. Got you a present." Roy held out a small package.

It was wrapped in a gold metallic paper which matched his eyes. Ed took it eagerly. His eyes widened and the corners of his mouth turned up. "No way! It's so… Aw thanks." He examined the pocket watch further. He looked up to Roy's hopeful gaze.

"They're for state alchemists only." He nodded.

"Why didn't I get one sooner?" Ed was puzzled by this. He hadn't known he would get a pocket watch.

"Seeing it was so close to your birthday, I decided to wait and give it to you then." Roy explained.

Ed pulled Roy into a hug. "I love it." He said. Ralph nipped at his heels playfully. Ed turned to see the dog's tail wagging in a huge arc. The big, white shepherd bounded in circles. Ed patted his hands on his knees then held his arms open. Ralph jumped onto the boy and proceeded to coat his face in an inch of saliva. "Good boy!" Ed said while laughing.

Ed hadn't realized Roy had left until he was coming through the kitchen door with a cake full of candles in his arms. "Fourteen's a big number. Almost didn't have enough candles." Ed laughed. Roy began singing the traditional carol for this occasion as he lit each candle with his fingertip. "…Happy birthday, to you." Ed blew out the candles. "Well, what'd you wish for?"

"I can't tell you, otherwise it won't come true!" Ed began to slice the cake. It was his favorite: Chocolate cake, vanilla frosting… and no milk. He served up three pieces. He handed one to Roy and set another on the ground for Ralph.

"Ed, Ralph doesn't need any more food. He could live a month just off the fat he's stored." Roy chuckled and set down the forks.

Ed glared but decided it wasn't worth arguing over. He sat at the table accompanied by Roy and a glass of juice.

* * *

He sat down at his workbench and began to work furiously at his new project. A new gun that would fire small bombs. This had never been perfected before. All the prototypes had failed, but he had a gut feeling this one was going to pull off.

"Al, it's past midnight. You need rest. You can work on that in the morning." Elyza, Al's latest homunculus, slipped her arms around him and leaned her head on his shoulder. Al ignored her. "Alphonse, come to bed now." Her voice was demanding, but kind.

"Lizzy, five more minutes!" Al pleaded. He really just wanted to get this done and over with. As soon as it was finished, he could present it to Father and he would be so proud of his only real son. He was the only fully human being in their entire underground laboratory.

Elyza's nose scrunched at her nick name. She hated it, but she didn't object. Whatever made Al happy. She kissed his cheek. "Please?"

He sighed. "Fine, but I'll have you realize this is jeopardizing my mission." He said playfully. He turned and Elyza's grip loosened enough for him to spin in his spinny chair. She then tightened her grip again as Al was pulled into a hug. She leaned away and kissed him.

"I love you." She whispered.

* * *

Ed rolled over and off his bed. He landed with a thump. "Ow!" He yelped. He sat up and rubbed his head. Ralph came from his bed and began licking Ed's face. "Stop it!" He laughed and pushed the dog away. "How 'bout some breakfast?" The dog's tail thumped against the floor. Ed stood up and ruffled Ralph's hair. He grabbed the clothes he planned to wear for the day. His usual black leather pants, black tank top, a black long-sleeve, and his red jacket. He slipped them on and pulled his hair back in his usual braid.

"Mornin' Ed." Roy said as the boy padded down the stairs. "Want some cereal?"

"Dry." Ed replied. He sat down in his chair at the table.

"Of course." Roy nodded and poured the cereal in a bowl and set it next to Ed. He ate the cereal vigorously. "Where's the fire?" Roy asked. He held up his fingers.

Ed laughed. "No, I just wanted to get to the market before I went to my mission in the east." He pulled on his black boots and unlocked the door. He stopped. It was silent. Normally Roy would send him off with a goodbye, but it was silent. He turned. Horror spread across his face. He clasped a hand around his mouth to keep from screaming. "D-dad?" He stammered.

"Don't say anything, or you're dead too." An unfamiliar voice said.


	2. We Meet Again

**IMPORTANT: The kitchen door is silent, Ed isn't short 'cause he hasn't been giving his nutrients to Al, and both kept the last name 'Elric' because that's Al's dad's name and Ed didn't want to change it to Mustang. I mean, who would? Just kidding to all you Roy fans! XD**

Al took the stairs to the surface. He hadn't known where he was going; he just knew he wanted out. Out of that underground lab that let's in no sunlight. He wanted to smell the spring air and feel the warmth on his skin. He planned to take a long walk around town, just because. He didn't do it very often, but he needed it.

He strode down the walkway out of the parking lot. He pivoted and headed down the street. "Maybe I'll grab something from the market." He thought aloud. The wind spun his hair around his face. He like it long. It made him feel… himself. No one else he knew kept it long, other than the women. Even his father had put on a new style and cut his hair. "Nope, not me." He smiled. An interesting scent caught his attention. Apple pie? It smelled amazing and it came from nearby.

He followed his nose until he came upon a small house nestled in between two large trees. He spotted it in the window almost immediately. He snuck over and slid his hands under the tin.

He munched happily on his find. A perfect way to start a new day.

_**LINE**_

Water splashed in his face. "Gotcha!" He heard a man say. Ed turned back to the kitchen door to see a very oblivious Roy. Ed had not heard Roy say, "Just a sec," as he stepped into the kitchen earlier.

The man put the water gun on the table while holding his stomach as he laughed.

"What happened?" Roy asked.

Hughes stopped rolling on the floor for a moment to explain what happened. "Ha! You should've seen the look on his face!"

Ed glared at Hughes who proceeded to stand and thump Roy on the back. Ed mumbled, "Bastard," under his breath. He wiped the water from his face andm pulled on his jacket on angrily after shoved his watch into his pocket. He slammed the door shut behind him. "Goodbye!" He heard Roy say. Ed smiled at this. _I knew he'd never send me off without a goodbye._

He crunched through the dry leaves they fluttered in the streets. He smelled something. An apple pie? He turned his head to see a boy no older than him, maybe younger, crouching while running away from a house. Strange. As he got to the sidewalk, the boy acted as though he had had it the entire time. _How awful,_ Ed thought. _He stole it._ He shook his head in disgust. But the smell was intoxicating. He wondered if the boy would share.

As he was debating this, he saw the boy turn a corner. The same corner he was about to turn. _Hm, he must be going to the market, too._ Maybe he could talk with him on the way there.

"Hey!" He called. The boy turned with his fingers in his mouth, licking them from the pie filling. As he saw Ed, his eyes widened and he dropped the pie. He began to sprint and became lost in the crowd of the marketplace. "Hey, wait!" Ed didn't mean to scare him off. "Come back, I—" He sighed. Oh well.

He continued his journey into the marketplace and went to each booth, checking for any rare or of worth items. He looked over each one and heavily enjoyed the ones with food. He checked his new watch. It was lunch time. "Already?" He said aloud. Normally, he ate when he was hungry or there was food on the table, but this time, he had a watch. He wandered over to a soup stand. "A bowel of miso soup, please." He requested. Nothing's as good as Roy's, but this would do. It's something about the warm broth and tofu that really got him going.

The man nodded. He pulled up a bowl from underneath a counter and walked to the pot where he poured two ladle-fulls. Ed inhaled the aroma as the man set his bowl in front of him. He looked to a small cup filled with minced chives and sprinkled some on his soup. As he was turning away, he just about fell over. Some guy was too close and he almost spilled his soup.

"Hey! Watch where you're—" The two said in unison. They each gasped. "It's you!" Ed took a step back, as did the boy. They glared until Ed spoke up. "Ah, I'm uh, sorry for earlier." The boy stopped glaring.

"Oh, _you're_ sorry? Hm, okay." The boy nodded and turned to leave.

"Wait, why would you be sorry?" Ed thought for a moment and answered his own question. "Oh, the pie."

"You gonna report me or something?" The boy scoffed.

"Nah, I don't roll like that." Ed said as he slurped his soup. He finished off the bowl and set it on the counter. He glanced at the untouched portion next to him. "Your soup's getting cold."

"Thanks for your concern." The boy noted sarcastically. He pulled up his collar and snatched the soup from Ed's gaze. He slurped it greedily and slammed the bowl on the counter. He turned to leave once more.

Ed's brow furrowed. "What's your problem?"

He turned back. The boy's face contorted into an I'm-better-than-you look. "You."

"Well, at least I'm not a creep that steals pies and doesn't pay for soup!" He slammed his fist down with two bowl's pay.

Al huffed, then grinned. "I like you. You gotta name blondie?"

"Speak for yourself, _blondie._ The name's Elric. Edward Elric. Call me Ed." Ed noted the sudden turn in the boy's expression.

"Elric?" Horror spread across his face. "I—I'm Al. Alphonse Elric."

Ed gasped. "Uh, must be a coincidence or something." Ed said hopefully. Who would want to be related to this ass hole?

"Yeah, must be." Al nodded but wasn't too sure. The color of his hair and the way a single bit poked out like an antennae. His stature, the shape of his eyes. Maybe… Nah, couldn't be.

Ed held his hand out for Al to shake. Al looked at it as if it were alien. "You're supposed to shake it. It's a greeting."

"I know that!" He slapped his hand against Ed's and pulled down hard.

Ed pulled his hand away rubbing his almost dislocated elbow. "Yeah, okay. Well, I guess I'll see you later then."

"Yeah, you will." He turned and walked away.

"Wait, what do you mean!" Ed tried to ask, but Al was already gone. "What a strange boy."


	3. Voices

Al looked back just long enough to see the dumbfounded look upon Ed's face. He snickered and weaved through the mass of people. He turned sideways and pushed people with his shoulder. He got many complaints, but had yet to stop and apologize to any of them. He didn't plan to either. He didn't care. He hasn't cared. Ever. He wasn't raised like that.

He was raised with the principle that if you want something done, don't rely on others to do it for you. He learned that when he had to start fending for himself at the age of four. Dress, feed, clean, you name it, and he had to do it on his own. His father was never there to help him. The only person who was ever with him, before he made the homunculi, was Casey.

Casey was sort of like an older brother, though he was actually adopted to work for Hohenheim. He's the other brilliant mind. Only three years older than Al, they could relate a lot. They worked together sometimes on projects, not often though. Al's father didn't like it when they began to bond. It would compromise production efficiency.

Al finally escaped the buzz of conversation and headed to a place where he could clear his mind.

The park was empty except for a set of swings and a slide. The grass was squishy from the previous rain. He sat in his usual swing and watched as the other one swayed slightly with the increasing wind. He gripped the chains and began to pump his legs vigorously. He got higher and higher until he felt he could touch the sky. He craned his neck to continuously look up at the clouds. It was like he was flying. He loved that feeling. He giggled a very girlish giggle. He caught himself and cursed under his breath. He wasn't supposed to do that anymore. Hohenheim said so. He said it made him seem… feminine or gay. Al didn't like it. He was always getting teased about it, too. He sighed, but continued to pump his legs.

It began to rain. He pushed his legs as fast as they would go, then let go when he was at his highest in the arc. He then launched himself backward with great accuracy and landed atop the swing set. He looked over the pond in front of him and noticed each droplet as they landed in the murky water. The wind began to whip his hair and coat violently around him. He looked positively evil as lightning struck behind him. With a wide grin, he jumped off the swing set and headed home.

_**LINE**_

Ed bumped the door open with his hip. He set his load of groceries on the table and called out, "I'm home!" He listened for a reply. There was a shuffling from upstairs and he saw a very groggy Mustang emerge from the darkness that enveloped the house. All the lights were off and it was deathly quiet. "Did I wake you?"

"Nnn…" Roy stretched and his undershirt and boxers peeked out from under his blue bathrobe. He sighed. "Yeah, but it's okay. What 'cha got there?" He pointed at the bag.

"I thought I'd do something special before I took off. My train leaves in two hours. Just enough time to get dinner done." Ed explained. He started sifting through the paper bag and pulling out the ingredients needed.

"What are we having?" Roy asked. He stepped, still half asleep, down the stairs to look over Edward's shoulder. Which, if you think about, was rather hard considering his height. At fourteen, he was already five-eleven. Talk about giant. But, Roy managed to a get a closer look anyhow.

"Spaghetti and meatballs, herbs and all, locally grown without fertilizers or hormones." Ed explained with a matter-of-fact tone.

"You sound like a regular ol' spokesperson for the market." Roy chuckled and lifted a bushel of oregano to inhale the aroma. "Aah, beautiful. Truly one of Mother Nature's better qualities."

"I have to agree with you on that one." Ed nodded and pulled the food into his arms. He backed up to the kitchen door and pushed through. He swiveled and splayed the items on the counter next to the stove. He pulled his jacket off and grabbed an apron from a hook near the door. He tied it on and rubbed his hands together. "Time to get to work." He told himself.

_**LINE**_

Al sighed and paused at the front door to the underground labyrinth of tunnels and rooms in which he called home. He _really_ didn't want to go in there. No freedom, no sunlight… But Elyza was there waiting for him. He felt guilty for staying out for so long. He pushed the creaky door open and it scratched against the ground. He stepped into the darkness. After his eyes adjusted, he dragged his feet to the elevator.

The button dinged at his stopped and he stepped off. He held his hands up expecting a barrage of questions, but he found none. He opened his eyes. Nothing. "Lizzie?" He called.

"Right here, Al." Came a voice. It seemed so far away. The room wasn't too large, so he should be able to spot her if he turned some lights on. He flicked the switch and waited. Nothing happened.

"Lizzie, what's wrong with the lights? Why aren't they working? Where are you?" He asked. He continued to look for her, but to no avail.

"I'm here, Al." The voice said.

"Where, though? I can't see a thing!" He was angry now. Why was she playing these games? _Screw it._ He thought. He clapped his hands and placed them on the light switch. The blue static lit up the room, then the lights came on. He looked around once more. Still no Elyza. "Stop messing around and come out! I'm sick of playing, you've won!"

"Aw, you're no fun." The voice whined. But it didn't sound like a single voice, no. It sounded like there were dozens of them.

Everywhere.


	4. Strawberry Ice Cream

Ed set the table with no intention of eating. He hadn't been feeling well and the scents of the kitchen weren't doing him much good. He had to hold his nose for a moment before continuing on several occasions.

As Ed strode out of the kitchen, a sturdy hand caught him at the shoulder. "Ed, you're not eating?"

Edward shook his head. "Not feeling too well. I'm afraid that if I eat, it won't stay down long. The train ride is going to be grueling with this stomach. Ugh, I could definitely skip this one." He sighed and entered the kitchen to fetch the two pots. One holding the sauce with meatballs, the other, noodles. He set them gently on hot pads and went back to grab the bread from the oven.

"Eat up." He said. "I have to go get my things together." He ran up the stairs and the last thing Roy heard was the door slamming and Ed retching into the toilet.

"Poor Edo." He whispered to himself. He sighed and glanced at the path Ed took upstairs. He could still hear the boy heaving. "Hey, Ed!" Roy called.

"Euroggh… Wh-What…?" Ed barely said.

"You really want to do this in your condition?" The raven haired man called.

The door swung open and Ed stumbled to the first step. He clutched the railing and eyed the Colonel curiously. "What the hell are getting at? There's no time to reschedule it, so stop prying. Just… leave me alone." Ed gave him a glare and stomped to his bedroom.

Roy was shocked by the teen's attitude, let alone his choice of words. They may have lived together, but Roy didn't know his adopted son very well at all. How he interacted with other people was unknown to him completely, except for the office staff. What about those his own age? How did he converse with them?

What was his name? Oh, Casey. Yes, that was his friend's name. They met up at the park to do God knows what every Saturday. Roy shivered to think what they did. And that condom he found was more than disappointing. At least it wasn't used. Ed hadn't known he had found it, and Roy didn't plan on telling him. It's his business, and he'd already given him "The Talk", so Ed was left to his own devices. Roy wondered what else he did while he was away.

A suitcase came flying down the flight of steps and crashed against the front door, narrowly missing the Colonel's face. He ducked just in time. "What the hell, Fullmetal?"

"What? You're conscious? Damn, I missed." Ed 'tsked'. "God, you got the whole Matrix thing goin' on, don't you?" He looked impressed.

"Excuse me?" What the hell was going on! "Ed, are you feeling alright? You're not acting yourself."

"Of course I'm myself! Who else would I be? Ralph? Speaking of which, where is he?" Ed asked.

"He's at Ahri's house. I dropped him off there yesterday for a grooming. He was getting shaggy." Roy gave a nervous smile. He bent over the suitcase to gently tuck away what it had held and closed it tightly.

"Gross. I hate it when he gets shaved. He comes back all giant-rat looking." Ed shivered. He checked his pocket watch. "Well I guess it's time for me to go." He went down the stairs two at a time. He grabbed his suitcase from Roy. "'Kay, thanks, bye!"

"Wait!" Roy called after him, but he was already around the corner and out of hearing range. "Weird…"

_**LINE**_

Being bound and gagged, then stuffed into an oversized trunk was not on his To-Do list. In fact, he could've gone his whole life without doing that. But here he was, being drug along by some stranger that was probably going to rape him, kill him, then throw him in a ditch somewhere. "YEH, EE, OW!" He had tried to say, 'Let me out!' He shook in the trunk trying to bust it open, but no, it didn't budge. He sighed through the cloth that wove tightly around his face. "Gah-gammit," He cursed.

"Stop movin' around it there!" He heard the deep voice from the man who had captured him say. One minute, he was in the bathroom puking his guts out, the next, he's being pulled out the window by his hair. He only caught a glimpse of his kidnapper. He was giant, height and width, but it looked to be mostly muscle. He had long, dark hair and a black cloak that hid most of him. The sunglasses he wore protected his eyes from sight.

Mumbling incoherent words, Ed continued to shake and bump inside the large box. _Crack._ What was that? Was the trunk breaking down from him struggling? "Hnnn…" He leaned back to one side of the trunk then shifted his weight to the other side, using his shoulder as a battering ram.

"I said, stop it!" The man yelled once more. He then kicked the side of the chained up box with the boy tucked inside.

Ed winced, but there was enough room in the box, and he was just on the right side to not get a shoe in his face. Where the man had kicked, there was now a large, gaping hole. Ed peered out and saw cement with grass growing from the cracks. It'd formed long ago when the trees had become overgrown.

"Now look what you made me do!" A dark pant leg blocked Ed's view momentarily. The long hair swept down as he leaned in for a closer look of the damage. "Aye," he sighed, "Father is _not_ going to be happy if I were to let you get away." Ed saw the leg disappear along with the raven hair.

_**LINE**_

Envy sang a little tune as he strutted down the street dressed in a red jacket. His suitcase was swinging at his side as he skipped every other step. "Hm, I don't know the kid, but I admire his choice of clothing." He looked down at his outfit and smirked. "Leather just doesn't go out of style."

He gripped the handle of the door and paused. He thought he heard something coming from his left, a low hum, but it must be his imagination. No one ever comes around here. He shook his head and pulled the door open. When he stepped inside, he inhaled that musty scent that he knew as home. He grinned and clomped down the hall to the elevator.

_**LINE**_

"Elyza, what's going on?" Al started to panic. "Where are you?"

"I'm everywhere, Al. But you cannot see me, for I am everything." The voices said in unison.

"Wh-what do you mean?" His eyes shifted rapidly among the objects in the room.

"I'm not going to explain anything to an unworthy human, such as yourself." The voices spat. "I'm merely going to kill you."

Al gasped.

"Nah, just messin' with you, man. Lighten up. You look like you've seen a ghost." The voices chuckled. All the shadows in the room started to pull form their corners and pool in the center. They built up like a column and formed something that looked human.

"Holy shit! You scared the bejeesus outta me!" Al laughed, relieved. "Casey, you really gotta stop doing that." He shook his head. "You've really mastered the whole voice mimicking thing, haven't you?"

"Been workin' on it just for you." He winked. "Now, who to prank ne—"

Before he finished his sentence, Envy busted in in a blonde's body. Casey dispersed before Envy could see him. "Hey, aren't you that Edward kid?"

"Who you callin' kid? He's probably older than you!" Envy shifted back into his usual palm tree self.

"So is he here yet?" Al asked. He leaned up against a desk in the room and hoisted himself so that he could sit whiles his legs hung lazily below him.

"Nah, Diedre should be bringing him by anytime now, though." Envy nodded in the general direction of the house he had just come from.

"Oh, okay." Al looked disappointed. Well, he was. The sooner he got Ed here, the sooner he could learn exactly where he came from and why they looked so much alike; among other things along those lines.

"Hey, don't get so down. How 'bout some ice cream to calm those nerves, ah?" Envy smiled and headed for the door.

"Envy, I'm not ten years old anymore. Ice cream doesn't exactly do the trick like it used to." Al pointed out. He slipped of the desk and crossed his arms. "But who doesn't like ice cream?"

"That's my boy!" Envy slapped Al on the back as he slipped past him. "Strawberry as usual?"

"You know me too well." Al smirked. They walked across the underground hall and approached the private bar. All liquored up and ready to go. Getting drunk was Envy's favorite past time. Well, aside from lighting fire right next to someone's house.

Envy reached under the bar to the mini fridge rigged to work like a freezer and pulled out the strawberry ice cream. He pulled a bowl out from the same general area and a spoon. As he dished it out, he took a big swig of the vodka beside him. "Think the other kid'll like strawberry ice cream?"

Al shrugged. "Dunno. Don't care." He said nonchalantly. He spun on the stool to face the other wall and propped his elbows up on the bar.

"Ah, a'course ya do, you can't fool me like that. You see something in him, don't you?" Envy set the bowl next to Al's elbow.

"What do you mean?" Al spun back around and picked up his spoon. He began to pick out the whole strawberries and ate them first.

Envy spun the contents of the liquor bottle and stared at it. "I mean, you _see_ him, don't you?"

Al sighed and locked his legs between the legs of the bar stool. "Yeah, I do. But I don't know how to stop this one."

"Same as we always do," Envy piped in, "we kill him." He drank the rest of the bottle and hiccupped.

"I dunno, I kind of like this one. Maybe he'll prove his use to me before Father has a say." He thought about the last boy he _saw_ and shivered. "Besides, there's something about him that's… familiar. Like I know him."

"Jesus, you have the same name, hair, stature, the works! And you still aren't getting' it are you? Dumbass." Envy rolled his eyes and caught himself on the edge of the bar.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, huh?" Al slammed his palms on the bar and stood.

"You're an idiot for not seeing it. You two are related. You really are a dumbass." Envy chuckled and walked around to sit on the stool next to Al's.

"Shut up. Don't say that." He sat back down and continued eating. "I don't want another relative. I can barely stand one."

"Sucks for you. You're gonna have to learn to live with it." Envy stood up rather ungracefully and stumbled out the door.

Al's face twisted into a grimace and he threw the bowl down. It shattered in the other side of the room. He stood with his hands balled at his sides, fuming.

Diedre appeared in the doorway with his usual expression that never gave too much away. "He's here."

Al let out a calming sigh. "Alright," he said, "Bring him in."


End file.
